lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Pallando158/brudnopis
Saruman, Curunír, Curumo (sin. Mistrz Rzemiosł) – czarodziej, władca Isengardu, jeden z Istari, którzy przybyli do Śródziemia by dopomóc Wolnym Ludom w walce z Sauronem. Wcześniej był majarem w służbie Aulëgo. W Wojnie o Pierścień chwilowo po stronie Mrocznego Władcy, później działał na własną rękę przeciwko swoim wrogom. W Shire i wśród ludzi z Isengardu znany jako Sharkey. Charakterystyka Saruman pojawił się w Śródziemiu jako starzec o dostojnej postawie, odziany w białą szatę. Jego twarz była pociągła, czoło wysokie, głębokie ciemne oczy. W jego białych włosach i brodzie widniały czarne pasemka.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, Głos Sarumana, ISBN 978-83-241-2810-5 Miał piękny głos, i jak mówią, złote ręce. Porzucił szczytny cel pomagania w walce ze złem i wbił się w dumę. Zaczął siłą narzucać swoją wolę, marząc, by zająć miejsce Saurona. Biografia Przed przybyciem do Śródziemia Został stworzony przez Eru Ilúvatara, przed początkami Ardy. W Amanie był sługą Valara Aulëgo. Przez niego został wskazany na naradzie Valarów, dotyczącej wysłania Istarich do Śródziemia. Na prośbę Yavanny, Saruman niechętnie wziął ze sobą Aiwendila, czyli Radagasta. Później zawsze odczuwał niechęć do niego. W Śródziemiu Przybył do Śródziemia w 1000 roku Trzeciej Ery, prawdopodobnie jako pierwszy z czarodziejów, czyli Istarich i ich przywódca. Gdy zobaczył, że Círdan podarowuje Gandalfowi jeden z Pierścieni elfów, Naryę, zaczął zazdrościć mu szacunku, jakim darzą go elfowie. Z początku była to skrywana pogarda, lecz później przemieniła się w otwartą wrogość. Niedługo potem razem z Alatarem i Pallando, Błękitnymi Czarodziejami wyruszył na wschód Śródziemia, skąd tylko on sam wrócił. Nie wiadomo, co się stało z jego towarzyszami.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część IV, Istari, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 W 2463 roku Trzeciej Ery, gdy została utworzona Biała Rada, został jej przywódcą. Miał na to szansę również Gandalf, popierany przez Galadrielę.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia, Zwierciadło Galadrieli, ISBN 83-7245-736-0 thumb|left|220px|Saruman przy Palantírze. Scena z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże. Wieża Orthank Saruman spędził lata w Minas Tirith, studiując zapiski w tamtejszym archiwum, przez co zdobył niemałą wiedzę na temat historii tamtych ziem.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia, Narada u Elronda, ISBN 83-7245-736-0 Prawdopodobnie to tam dowiedział się, że jeden z Kryształów Widzenia, Palantírów, znajduje się w wieży Orthank w Isengardzie, oraz o miejscu śmierci Isildura, który posiadał Jedyny Pierścień. Na zamieszkanie tam zezwolił mu Beren, Namiestnik Gondoru (Gondor nadal rościł sobie prawa do tej fortecy). Saruman otrzymał klucze od Orthanku.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część IV, Palantíry, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 W 2759 roku Trzeciej Ery, po śmierci Helma Młota, króla Rohanu, jego syn Fréalaf pokonał Dunlendingów Wulfa. Podczas uroczystości koronacyjnej następcy zjawił się Saruman. Przyniósł dary, i wychwalał męstwo Rohirrimów. Uznano go w Rohanie za miłego gościa i przyjaciela. Osiadł w wieży Orthank. Czarodziej odnalazł tam jeden z Palantírów, którego szukał.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, Dodatek A, Ród Eorla, ISBN 978-83-241-2809-9 Poszukiwania Pierścienia i Biała Rada Saruman na długo przed innymi rozpoczął poszukiwania Jedynego Pierścienia. Już na zebraniu Białej Rady w 2851 roku Trzeciej Ery w Rivendell, pragnął go dla siebie, jednak wyszło to na jaw znacznie później. Gandalf nakłaniał na naradzie do zbrojnego ataku na Saurona w Dol Guldur, jednak przeważało zdanie przywódcy Rady (ten nie chciał zrealizowania tego planu, ponieważ liczył na to, że Jedyny Pierścień sam się objawi, poszukując swego pana, dlatego chciał zostawić Saurona w spokoju).J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, Dodatek B, Kronika lat, ISBN 978-83-241-2809-9 Wówczas Gandalf usiadł na uboczu i zaczął palić fajkowe ziele. Sarumana, który dowodził w tym momencie o niesłuszności pomysłu Mithrandira, bardzo rozdrażniła ta kpina. Gandalf prawdopodobnie domyślił się, jakie zamiary ma Saruman co do Pierścienia. Można tak przypuszczać, sądząc po geście Mithrandira, który zaczął wydmuchiwać pierścienie dymu, a następnie próbował je łapać.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część III, Poszukiwania Pierścienia, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 W 2939 roku Trzeciej Ery, Saruman odkrył, że słudzy Saurona przeszukują wody Anduiny, w okolicach Pól Gladden, szukając Pierścienia. Oznaczało to, że Mroczny Władca wie, jaki koniec spotkał Isildura. Curumo zaniepokoił się tym, jednak nie poinformował o tym Rady.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, Dodatek B, Kronika lat, ISBN 978-83-241-2809-9 thumb|250px|Angus McBride - atak na Dol Guldur. Dwa lata później, przywódca Białej Rady, ne jej zebraniu zgodził się na pomysł Gandalfa, chcąc powstrzymać Saurona, przed znalezieniem Pierścienia. W tym samym czasie, kiedy kompania Thorina Dębowej Tarczy zmagała się z Mroczną Puszczą, odbył się atak na Dol Guldur.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Ostatni akt, ISBN 978-83-207-1750-1 Mroczny Władca zbiegł do Mordoru. Pozbywszy się w ten sposób problemu sług Saurona, Saruman sam rozpoczął poszukiwania artefaktu Mrocznego Władcy na Polach Gladden. Odnalazł tam szczątki Isildura. Zabrał z nich puzderko, w którym król trzymał Pierścień, oraz bezcenny klejnot Elendilmir, symbol władzy w Númenorze i Arnorze, których królowie nosili go na czole zamiast korony. Saruman nie znalazł jednak w szczątkach Pierścienia (Gollum zabrał go 500 lat wcześniej). Curumo zabrał znaleziska do wieży Orthank i umieścił w stalowej szafce. Nie wiadomo, co zrobił z szczątkami Isildura, których nie odnaleziono już później.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część III, Klęska na polach Gladden, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 W 2953 roku Trzeciej Ery odbyło się ostatnie spotkanie Białej Rady. Mędrcy debatowali na niej, na temat Pierścieni Władzy. Saruman od dawna studiował wiedzę na ich temat. Być może dlatego, że planował wykucie własnego Pierścienia, a potem wystąpienie z nim przeciwko Sauronowi. Na zebraniu ujawnił pozostałym część swojej wiedzy. Potem kłamliwie zapewniał ich, że Jedyny Pierścień spłynął Anduiną do Morza Belegaer, by Rada go nie szukała. Po zakończonym zebraniu Saruman wrócił do Isengardu, który zawłaszczył i ufortyfikował. Zazdrosny o Gandalfa i bojąc się, że ten odkryje jego zamiary, wysłał szpiegów, by śledzili każdy jego ruch.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część III, Poszukiwania Pierścienia, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 Saruman i Shire Dzięki szpiegom śledzącym Gandalfa Saruman również zainteresował się obojętnymi mu dotąd niziołkami i Shire, gdzie bywał Mithrandir. Ten od dawna opowiadał wszystkim o ty kraju, Saruman udawał że kpi z nich, w rzeczywistości pilnie ich słuchał. W końcu Curumo osobiście zajrzał do Shire. Potajemnie, w przebraniu przemierzył kraj wzdłuż i wszerz, sprawdził, dokąd biegnie która droga, jak co wygląda, aż uznał, że wie już wszystko co można wiedzieć o Shire. Mimo tego później dalej wysyłał tam szpiegów, żeby krążyli tam i pilnowali granic. Ci dostarczali mu fajkowego ziela, które bardzo spodobało się Sarumanowi. Czarodziej jeszcze kilka razy wyprawił się do Shire. Pieniądze, którymi płacił za ziele stawiały go w pozycji uprzywilejowanej, z czasem zdobył pewną władzę nad niektórymi kręgami hobbitów, szczególnie u Sackville-Bagginsów, oraz u Bracegirdlów posiadających liczne plantacje. Tamtejsi hobbici w większości brali go za Gandalfa, ze względu na szare przebranie. Z czasem jednak Curumo zaprzestał wizyt, bojąc się zdemaskowania. W rzeczywistości Gandalf dowiedział się o nich, domyślił się przyczyny i uśmiał się, uznając je za najbardziej nieszkodliwych z sekretów Sarumana.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część III, Poszukiwania Pierścienia, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 Tuż po wyjeździe Froda we wrześniu 3018 roku Trzeciej Ery, Saruman zaczął współpracę z Lothem Sackville-Baggins. Dostarczał mu pieniędzy, a ten kupował młyny (między innymi od Teda Sandymana), gospody, farmy i plantacje fajkowego ziela. Stał się właścicielem niemal wszystkich gospodarstw. Rozpoczął się masowy wywóz zbiorów do Isengardu. Zaczynało wszystkiego brakować, a zbliżała się zima. Hobbici zaczęli się buntować. Wtedy Saruman przysłał swoich ludzi, którzy rozpanoszyli się w całym kraju. Ścinali drzewa (ścięto również Urodzinowe Drzewo), pobudowali dla siebie wysokie domy z jasnej cegły. Lotho mianował się Naczelnikiem z Bag End. Gdy burmistrz Michel Delving, Will Withfoot zaprotestował, został wtrącony do lochu. Lotho sprawował dyktatorską władzę.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, Porządki w Shire, ISBN 978-83-241-2809-9 Zdrada Kiedy Gandalf przebywał w Bree, po tym jak Frodo wyruszył w drogę do Rivendell, spotkał tam Radagasta. Ten przekazał mu, że Nazgûle zmierzają do Shire, oraz że Saruman każe mu jak najszybciej przybyć do Isengardu. Zaniepokojony Mithrandir pojechał do siedziby Sarumana i spotkał się z nim, prosząc go o pomoc. Curumo zadrwił z niego, oraz z Radagasta, a następnie powiedział, że nie jest już Sarumanem Białym, ale Sarumanem Wielu Barw. Przedstawił Gandalfowi swój plan, aby to najpierw sprzymierzyć się z Sauronem i pomagać mu w Wojnie o Pierścień. Potem chciał samemu odnaleźć Pierścień i z jego pomocą obalić Mrocznego Władcę. Zaproponował Gandalfowi współpracę, a później wspólne rządy. Gdy Gandalf odmówił, Saruman próbował się od niego dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Pierścień, jednak daremnie. Strażnicy Isengardu zabrali Mithrandira i uwięzili go na szczycie Orthanku, gdzie Curumo zwykle obserwował gwiazdy. Szary czarodziej spojrzał na dolinę Isengardu z góry, i zobaczył, że nie jest już piękna i zielona, jak kiedyś, ale pełno tam dołów do odlewania metalu i kuźni, oraz legowisk wilków i orków. Saruman szykował armię do wojny, współzawodnicząc z Sauronem. J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia, ISBN 83-7245-736-0 Radagast Bury powrócił do Rhosgobel w Mrocznej Puszczy. Niepokojąc się o to, co się dzieje w Śródziemiu, rozesłał Wielkie Orły. Te wypatrzyły Gandalfa na Orthanku, Gwaihir, ich władca, zabrał go stamtąd na swoim grzbiecie. Dwa dni później, do Isengardu przybyły Nazgûle, które Sauron wysłał z misją znalezienia Pierścienia. Saruman, wściekły i przerażony ucieczką Gandalfa, dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo wynikające z tkwienia pomiędzy dwoma przeciwnikami, którzy jednakowo uznawali go za zdrajcę. Opuściła go nadzieja na oszukanie Saurona lub przynajmniej wkradnięcie się w jego łaski, gdyby ten zwyciężył. Czarnoksiężnik z Morgulu stanął przed wrotami Isengardu, usłyszał głos Sarumana, dzięki jakiejś sztuczce dobiegający wprost z samej bramy. Curumo zapewniał Wodza Nazgûli, że nie ma Pierścienia, i żeby gonili Gandalfa, który zna miejsce jego położenia. Taka moc dźwięczała w głosie Sarumana, że nawet Czarnoksiężnik nie dopytywał o nic, tylko jakby przekonany o prawdziwości tych słów odjechał spod bramy i zaczął tropić Gandalfa. Po drodze napotkał Grímę Gadziego Języka, sługę Sarumana. Wódz Nazgûli zmusił przerażonego człowieka do mówienia. Ten powiedział, gdzie należy szukać Gandalfa, że był w Edoras u króla Théodena i odjechał w kierunku Shire. Czarnoksiężnik zostawił Grímę w spokoju i dalej ścigał Gandalfa. Na granicy Shire, Nazgûle schwytały Billa Ferny'ego, jednego z sługusów Sarumana. Zabrały mu dokładną mapę Shire, sporządzoną przez Sarumana.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część III, Poszukiwania Pierścienia, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 thumb|Rozkazy z Orthanku. Scena z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże. Wojna z Rohanem Saruman mieszkający na terenie Rohanu w Isengardzie, z początku uchodził za przyjaciela. Zaczął jednak gromadzić orków i wilki do wojny. Gríma Gadzi Język, jego sługa miał duże wpływy na dworze króla Théodena i powoli zatruwał umysł władcy. Saruman sprowadził z Mordoru Uruk-hai, orków skrzyżowanych z ludźmi i ich ulepszył, przez co stali się silniejsi, poruszali się wyprostowani, oraz bez trudu podróżowali za dnia. Jeden oddział Uruk-hai, pod przywództwem Uglúka został wysłany przez Sarumana, żeby znaleźli Drużynę Pierścienia i przyprowadzili niziołka, który ma Pierścień. Orkowie napadli Drużynę, zabili Boromira i porwali Merry'ego i Pippina, myśląc, że to oni mają artefakt Saurona. Oddział został jednak zaatakowany przez grupę Rohirrimów Éomera. Uglúk i jego żołnierze zostali zabici, a hobbici zbiegli do lasu Fangorn. Spotkali tam Drzewca i entów.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, Uruk-hai, ISBN 978-83-241-2810-5 W 3019 roku Trzeciej Ery armia Isengardu natarła na Rohan. Saruman chciał pozbyć się Éomera i Théodreda, którzy bohatersko bronili ojczyzny, toteż kazał żołnierzom za wszelką cenę ich zabić. Doszło do pierwszej bitwy u brodów na Isenie. Dowódcy Marchii, Grimbold, oraz Théodred, syn króla Théodena. stoczyli bój z Urukami, orkami na wargach, oraz z ludźmi z Dunlandu, z którymi Saruman się sprzymierzył. Gríma skutecznie opóźniał wysłanie posiłków wojsk Elfhelma ze stolicy Edoras, co spowodowało śmierć Théodreda. Po zakończeniu Pierwszej bitwy u brodów na Isenie, Erkenbrand wysłał prośbę do Edoras o posiłki. Gríma jednak opóźnił wyjście wojsk aż do dnia starcia. Tymczasem nowy isengardzki dowódca Zachodniego Fałdu, zbierał wojska przygotowując się na potyczkę. Druga bitwa u brodów na Isenie została wygrana przez Sarumana. Armia Isengardu po ich opanowaniu ruszyła na Helmowy Jar, twierdzę Rohanu.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część III, Bitwy u Brodów na Isenie (rozdział), ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 Do Edoras przybył Gandalf Biały, razem z Aragornem, Gimlim i Legolasem. Mithrandir uzdrowił umysł Théodena spod wpływu Sarumana i wypędził Grímę. Ten uciekł do swego pana w Isengardzie.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, Król ze Złotego Dworu, ISBN 978-83-241-2810-5 Wojska Rohanu, król Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn i Éomer zmierzali do Helmowego Jaru z Meduseld, aby wspomóc w walce z siłami Isengardu armię Erkenbranda. Podczas drogi spotkali posłańca, który przekazał im informacje dotyczące panującej sytuacji, w tym m.in. o zaginięciu Erkenbranda. Po tym wydarzeniu Gandalf, bez wyjaśnienia opuścił oddziały. Orkowie i Dunlendingowie rozpoczęli atak. Za pomocą drabin i lin z hakami wspinali się na mury, taranami niszczyli bramę oraz zasypywali obrońców gradem strzał. Éomer i Aragorn na czele wojsk odpierali kolejne fale wroga. Wojska Isengardu wykorzystały wynaleziony przez Sarumana wybuchowy ogień z Orthanku, do zrobienia wyłomu w murze, w miejscu, gdzie przepływała Isena. Orkowie dostali się do Jaru. Bitwę wygrywali orkowie, aż do nadejścia świtu. W tym momencie król Théoden, Aragorn i dowódcy Rohanu przypuścili szarżę na orków i Dunlendingów. W tym samym czasie powrócił Mithrandir razem z Erkenbrandem i tysiącem pieszych wojowników. Niedobitki z armii Sarumana zostały pokonane przez Huornów.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, Helmowy Jar, ISBN 978-83-241-2810-5 thumb|300px|Atak entów na Isengard, autorstwa Teda Nasmitha. Podczas bitwy o Helmowy Jar, Isengard został zaatakowany przez entów z Drzewcem na czele, razem z Merrym i Pippinem. Orkowie Sarumana od dawna wycinali i niszczyli tereny lasu Fangorn, więc entowie chcieli się zemścić. Wywarzyli bramę fortecy, oraz rozpoczęli niszczenie zabudowań, kuźni i pieców. Zburzyli również tamę w Isengardzie, po czym wzburzona Isena rozlała się niszcząc doszczętnie twierdzę i gasząc piece. Sam Saruman schował się i zakluczył w Orthanku, razem z Grímą Gadzim Językiem. Po porażkach Isengardu, do zniszczonej fortecy przybył król Théoden, razem z Gandalfem, Éomerem, Aragornem, Gimlim i Legolasem, gdzie spotkali się z Drzewcem, Merrym i Pippinem.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, Zdobycze wojenne, ISBN 978-83-241-2810-5 Później podeszli do Orthanku, gdzie Gandalf zawołał Sarumana. Ten wyszedł na balustradę i przemówił czarującym głosem. Kto niebacznie słuchał tego głosu, zwykle nie potrafił powtórzyć słów, a jeśli nawet, to ze zdumieniem stwierdzał, że pozostało w nich niewiele pierwotnej siły. Pamiętał tylko, że słuchanie sprawiało mu rozkosz, że słowa zdawały się mądre i logiczne, że budziły gorące pragnienie przyznania racji mówcy. Odbyli długą rozmowę, podczas której Saruman oferował pokój Théodenowi, a także ponownie próbował nakłonić Gandalfa, żeby do niego dołączył. Po nieudanych próbach Mithrandir chciał namówić Sarumana, by zrezygnował z obranej drogi i do nich zszedł. Gdy ten odmówił, Gandalf Biały zniszczył jego różdżkę i wykluczył go z bractwa Istari. Gríma Gadzi Język wyrzucił z okna Palantír Sarumana, czym ściągnął na siebie jego gniew. Po zakończonej rozmowie Mithrandir nakazał Drzewcowi pilnować Sarumana, po czym przybysze opuścili Isengard i wrócili do Helmowego Jaru.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, Głos Sarumana, ISBN 978-83-241-2810-5 Opanowanie Shire Saruman pozostał w Isengardzie jakiś czas. Często podchodził do okna i od Drzewca dowiadywał się o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Po zniszczeniu Pierścienia i obaleniu Saurona w 3019 roku Trzeciej Ery Fangorn pozwolił jemu i Grímie opuścić Isengard. Ci udali się do Shire. thumb|250px|left|Saruman i Gríma - Ted Nasmith. Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry i Pippin, gdy wracali do Shire razem z Galadrielą, napotkali włóczących się Sarumana i Grímę. Odbyli krótką rozmowę, podczas której Curumo powiedział im, że w Shire nie zastaną tego, co chcieli. Potem kopnął Gadziego Języka i kazał mu iść. Ten jęknął, że nie chce mu już służyć. Gandalf powiedział, że nie musi tego robić, jednak pachołek Sarumana obrzucił go jedynie złym spojrzeniem i odszedł za swym panem.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, Wiele pożegnań, ISBN 978-83-241-2809-9 Saruman przybył do Shire we wrześniu 3019 roku. Wtedy to sytuacja w kraju się gwałtownie się zmieniła. Lotho Sackville-Baggins wciąż miał tytuł Naczelnika, jednak w rzeczywistości był więziony w Bag End, a Sharkey sprawował stamtąd władzę. Dokonywano jeszcze większych zniszczeń niż wcześniej. Curumo zamierzał uprzemysłowić kraj. Zmechanizowano młyny i stawiano wielkie kominy. Rzeki stały się zanieczyszczone. Zbóje stali się również bardziej brutalni, nie wahali się nawet zabijać w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa hobbitów. Aresztowano i wtrącono do lochu nawet matkę Lotha, Lobelię Sackville-Baggins. Śmierć Frodo, Sam, Merry i Pippin powrócili do Shire. Kiedy usłyszeli o tym, co się działo i ujrzeli na własne oczy dzieło zbójów Sharkeya, postanowili wszcząć bunt przeciwko tyrani. Z pomocą rodziny Cottonów rozesłano wieści. Tukowie z Wielkich Smajali poderwali cały kraj. Rozegrało się w Shire kilka mniejszych potyczek, przegranych przez ludzi Sharkeya. Do największego starcia doszło w Bitwie o Bywater. Hobbici pod wodzą Merry'ego i Pippina zorganizowali zasadzkę na bandytów. W bitwie zginęło 19 niziołków i ponad 70 zbirów. thumb|250px|left|Złapanie Sarumana. Po tym wydarzeniu Frodo, Sam, Merry i Pippin razem z dwudziestoma uzbrojonymi hobbitami ruszyli do Bag End, by zająć się Naczelnikiem. Gdy dotarli do zniszczonego domu, nie znaleźli Lotha, a na spotkanie wyszedł im Saruman. Odbyli krótką rozmowę, w której Sharkey drwił z hobbitów i powiedział im, że to co zrobił to zemsta za swoją porażkę. Próbował nożem zabić Froda (ochroniła go mithrilowa kolczuga), po czym Sam z kilkoma hobbitami rzucił się na niego. Jednak Powiernik Pierścienia okazał litość Sharkeyowi i kazał mu się wynosić. Saruman odchodząc zawołał Grímę i kazał mu iść z nim. Frodo powiedział mu, że nie musi iść za swym panem, że może zostać w Shire przez jakiś czas i pójść swoją drogą. Czarodziej wyjawił wtedy, co się stało z Lothem, stwierdził, że Gríma go zamordował i zjadł ciało. Kiedy Gadzi Język powiedział, że to on kazał mu to zrobić, Sharkey znów brutalnie go potraktował kopiąc go w twarz i każąc mu z nim iść. Wtedy Gríma błyskawicznie wstał, pociągnął Sarumana za włosy i poderżnął mu gardło. Gadzi Język został zastrzelony przez hobbitów. Nad zwłokami Sharkeya zaczęła unosić się mgła, kształtując się w olbrzymią postać. Gdy z zachodu powiał zimny wiatr, rozpłynęła się, po czym zwłoki skurczyły się, a skóra zniknęła zostawiając szkielet w brudnym płaszczu.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, Porządki w Shire, ISBN 978-83-241-2809-9 Po śmierci w Shire Saruman, podobnie jak Sauron, stał się bezsilnym duchem, błąkającym się po Śródziemiu. Nie został przyjęty z powrotem do Amanu, albo do siedzib Mandosa. Etymologia Imię Sarumana, Curunír, w języku Eldarów oznacza Mistrz Rzemiosł. Nazwa Sharkey pochodzi od słowa sharkü, które w języku orków oznacza staruszek.J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Część IV, Istari, ISBN 978-83-241-4589-8 Imię Saruman jest zapożyczone ze starego języka angielskiego. Pochodzi od słowa searu, znaczącego urządzenie, projekt, sztuka. Całe imię oznacza człowiek umiejętny.Tolkien Gateway, Saruman, Etymology Adaptacje thumb|160px|Saruman w filmach Petera Jacksona. Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) W filmowej adaptacji Hobbita Petera Jacksona, w przeciwieństwie do książki występuje tam Saruman. Pojawia się na naradzie Białej Rady w Rivendell, oraz w ataku na Dol Guldur. Zagrał go aktor Christopher Lee. Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) W adaptacji Władcy Pierścieni tego samego reżysera, jest tylko jedna istotna różnica w losach Sarumana. W wersji rozszerzonej Powrotu Króla ginie niedługo po bitwie o Helmowy Jar, zadźgany przez Grímę Gadziego Języka. thumb|180px|Saruman w adaptacji z 1978 roku. Władca Pierścieni (1978) W animowanej adaptacji "Władca Pierścieni" z 1978 roku Ralpha Bakshiego, głos Sarumanowi podkładał Fraser Kerr. W polskim dubbingu zrobił to Marek Frąckowiak. Saruman nazywany jest w filmie Sarumanem Białym i Sarumanem o Wielu Barwach, lecz jego szata jest cały czas czerwona. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie i Bitwa o Śródziemie II W grze komputerowej Bitwa o Śródziemie w obu częściach Saruman jest najsilniejszym bohaterem frakcji Isengardu. The Lord of the Rings: Tactics W grze The Lord of the Rings: Tactics bierze udział w kilku wydarzeniach, w których nie powinien uczestniczyć, na przykład walczy z elfami w Helmowym Jarze i ściga Froda Bagginsa w wieży Cirith Ungol. thumb|150px|Minifigurka LEGO Sarumana. LEGO Lord of the Rings W serii LEGO Władca Pierścieni, można znaleźć minifigurkę Sarumana. Występuje też jako grywalna postać w grze LEGO Lord of the Rings. Ciekawostki * Hodowlę orków Saruman rozpoczął już w 2990 roku Trzeciej Ery, 28 lat przed Wojną o Pierścień. Galeria LOTRO-Rise of Isengard-Saruman-1.png|Saruman w grze The lord of the Rings Online. Angus McBride - Saruman.gif|Saruman - Angus McBride. Francesco amadio - saruman.jpg|Saruman - Francesco Amadio. Saruman_-_daniel_govar.jpg|Saruman i Palantír - Daniel Govar. Palantir_saruman.jpg Saruman_-_grima.jpg Przypisy Bibliografia * J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni * J.R.R. Tolkien Niedokończone Opowieści de:Saruman en:Saruman es:Saruman fr:Saroumane it:Saruman nl:Saruman ru:Саруман